Amor de verano
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Es un Ray & Takao. El perdurable amor de quienes algún día se reencuentran.


TITULO: AMOR DE VERANO

Contenido: yaoi, lemon, shonen-ai, etc.

Disclaimer: Ya saben.

Vuelo 746 de la Pekín Airlines, con destino a Japón, saldrá en diez minutos por el portón 9. Favor presentarse para embarcar.

Para Ray Kon, este era el momento más esperado. Serían las vacaciones que tanto quería, e iba a visitar a una persona muy especial.

En los últimos días, se sentía especialmente aburrido, estaba solo, pues el grupo se separó debido al cierre del periodo de torneos. Cada uno volvió a su respectivo país y casi perdieron contacto. Ray, por su parte, seguía practicando el blade en su aldea pero no era lo mismo.

A fines de año, tomó una decisión: iría visitar Takao Hinomiya. Estaba viviendo en alguna parte de Tokio, pero no le costaría localizarlo.

Quería encontrarlo pues era el oponiente perfecto para él… y el amante perfecto también.

Subió al avión casi al momento de cerrarse las puertas. Llegando al interior de la cabina, se sentó en un sillón desocupado. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el pasado y el futuro…

Oh! El pasado… empezó a recordar el día que conoció a Takao, estaba más perdido que nunca en aquella ciudad. No tenía amigos, se mudaron recién. Y su madre insistió tanto para que fuera a practicar el kendo… "Te hará bien, conocerás nuevas personas" le dijo su madre. Aceptó pues no sabía por donde comenzar. Por esas fechas aún no iniciaba el periodo de clases, y de esa forma podía dedicarse al kendo con más tiempo.

No lejos de allí había una academia de kendo, administrada por el abuelo de Takao. Tenía muchos alumnos, y el mismo Takao se contaba entre ellos, mismo no queriendo llevar tan a serio el arte.

Takao tenía otra cualidad: era el delirio de varios alumnos en la academia, dueño de un cutis moreno y unos ojos azul plomizo que hacía literalmente temblar a los alumnos. No se podían contener e iban mirar por las rendijas del vestidor cuando Takao iba a vestirse, se deliciaban en contemplarle quitándose la ropa.

Takao sabía de esa situación, le era divertido, pero no le hacía caso a ninguno de ellos. Otras veces, llevado por el espíritu juguetón, sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a uno de los alumnos que lo admiraban, lo que sonrojaba al otro hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

No entregaba tan fácilmente su corazón, mismo siendo amable con todos. Aquellos que lo admiraban no perdían las esperanzas que algún día serían correspondidos.

Eso fue hasta el día en que llegó Ray Kon. Los dorados ojos del neko recorrieron todo el salón, en la vana intención de encontrar a algún conocido. Takao miró a este recién llegado con curiosidad; su primer pensamiento hacia Ray fue: "Qué lindo es!".

Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Ray Kon, y tú?

Takao, Takao Hinomiya. De donde eres?

No soy de aquí. Vine hace poco de China.

Vaya, que interesante! Haré todo lo posible para que te sientas en casa.

Gracias.

En todo este diálogo, ambos se miraban intensamente. Solamente había una diferencia: Ray no sentía nada hacia Takao… todavía.

Takao, en cambio, se deleitaba en mirar a los amarillos ojos de Ray, parecían un poco asustados por el hecho de no conocer a nadie.

"A este no puedo dejarle escapar", pensaba.

Si quieres cambiarte los vestidores quedan allá atrás – dijo Takao.

Iré allá ahora mismo – contestó Ray.

Esta vez quien fue a mirar por las rendijas fue Takao. Miró con vista ávida como Ray se desvestía, ese pecho ligeramente sonrosado, tan cálido seguramente… si pudiera acercársele… pero hoy no, no aún.

Al volver al salón, quedó atrás de todos para su primera clase. Takao quedó a su lado.

Ya habrán visto – anunció el abuelo – que hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Ray Kon y aprenderá con nosotros el noble arte del kendo. Takao, como eres el más experimentado ayudarás a Ray en los movimientos.

Eso era lo que Takao esperaba hace rato! Estaba loco por ponerle la mano encima, no sin una buena dosis de celos por parte de los admiradores de Takao.

En todos los ejercicios Ray fue supervisionado. A los susurros de "tienes que hacerlo así"o "no es así, es así" fue completando la secuencia. Casi no hubo lugar donde Takao no le pasara la mano en Ray, al borde del éxtasis.

Ray, por su parte, ya estaba quedando sonrojado por tanto manoseo, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa.

Qué te pasa, Takao?

A mí? Nada! – contestó Takao con una sonrisa ingenua – y a ti, que te pasa?

Me parece que esa tu mano es más atrevida de lo que tú piensas.

En serio? No lo creo! – dijo Takao, y mirándole a su mano, le reprendió – mano, no seas tan atrevido con el recién llegado!

Ante esto Ray no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. "Es tan bonito cuando ríe", pensó Takao.

A medida que Ray progresaba, él y Takao se fueron haciendo buenos amigos. Hablaban sobre todo en las horas libres; Takao era bastante extrovertido, en contraste con Ray, que era más serio. Este le contaba las leyendas de su aldea que escuchaba cuando era pequeño, y Takao le relataba sobre sus viajes y aventuras.

Un día, Ray fue a la academia con los ojos bajos. Parecía triste.

Pareces estar mal, Ray – dijo Takao preocupado – qué te deja así?

Es que… mañana comenzará el periodo de clases, y hoy es el último día que vengo.

Yo sé. Pero estoy seguro que continuaremos viéndonos, no te preocupes.

Abrazó con fuerza a Ray, que quedó sorprendido con la afectuosidad de Takao.

Al día siguiente, Ray fue a la escuela por primera vez desde que llegaron a Tokio. Nuevamente se sintió perdido, quería ver a alguien conocido cuando escuchó, a lo lejos, alguien gritar su nombre: Ray…!

Quién podría conocerle aquí? Se volteó y vio a… Takao!

Qué haces aquí, Takao?

Yo estudio aquí. Este año me toca la sala 14, y a ti?

Que coincidencia! A mí también.

Takao estaba en el colmo de la felicidad. No se separaría de Ray tan pronto.

Las clases serían aburridas si no fuera por un hecho inusitado: todos los días Ray encontraba una nota entre sus cosas. Decían "siempre te quiero, te espero"o "algún día te tendré en mis brazos" entre otras cosas más explícitas. Estaba perplejo y curioso, porque desde que entró los chicos que miraban a Ray con deliberadas intenciones había duplicado. Quién sería su admirador?

Aparte de eso, su amistad con Takao solamente crecía. En las clases era muy inteligente, en contraste con Takao, que raramente sabía responder algo.

Desde un principio descartó a Takao de la lista de admiradores, pues no le parecía ser interesado por él. Otros eran más evidentes en sus intenciones.

Pero debía admitir que Takao no le sacaba los ojos de él. Le seguía con la mirada como si se tratara de su dueño. A veces esto molestaba a Ray, otras simplemente ignoraba.

A veces lo abrazaba con un entusiasmo fuera de lo común, no tenía explicación para eso; Takao era, definitivamente, más feliz al lado de Ray, mismo en las veces que aparentaba estar triste se esforzaba por sonreírle.

Takao en esos momentos se sentía el más feliz de los mortales. Le agradaba estar junto de Ray, se sentía protegido y a la vez protegiendo algo que temía perder. No le era fácil dominar las emociones que lo ahogaban.

En determinado día, Ray entró del receso más temprano a la sala, y sorprendió a Takao hurgando entre sus cosas.

Hey! Qué buscas, Takao?

Sonrojado, Takao tartamudeó:

Ray?… yo, nada… nada mismo…

Entonces qué haces?

No respondió.

Ray fue a revisar sus cosas. Encontró entre ellas una nota que decía "todavía te tendré en mis brazos". La misma caligrafía de siempre… siempre fue Takao!

Levantando la nota en alto, Ray dijo:

Y esto? Qué me dices de esto?

Por toda respuesta Takao quedó escarlata y corrió hacia la puerta. Miró a Ray y salió precipitadamente.

"Takao!", pensaba Ray, "pero si no aparentaba. Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Aquella mirada…" y encima le preguntó en tono de reproche al pobre, pidió explicaciones como si se tratara de un juez dirigiéndose a un preso. Si la amistad acababa sería su culpa.

"Nunca más podré mirarle a la cara" pensaba a su vez Takao, sentado en el rincón más apartado de la escuela. Si Ray entraba más tarde no descubriría nada y continuaría el intercambio secreto. Tenía dos opciones: pedirle disculpas o declararle de una vez por todas sus sentimientos. Ambas eran igualmente difíciles.

Vio que Ray se acercaba, y bajó la cabeza instintivamente. Ahora que necesitaba decir algo las palabras huían de él, no pensaba nada concreto.

Takao… - dijo suavemente Ray – dime qué significa esas notas. No te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie.

Si tan solo pudieras entender… estoy tan confundido, Ray…

Si no quieres decir nada no te obligaré.

No es así como querías que tu supieras – dijo Takao, las lágrimas recorrían su tez morena – no tenía coraje para decirte, pero ya que has descubierto todo…

Qué querías decirme?

Todavía no entiendes? Te amo, Ray! Te… amo…

Lloraba a lágrima viva; Ray lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo abrazó tratando de consolarlo.

No llores, por favor, no quedes así… descompones tu rostro bello…

"Qué acabé de decir?" pensó Ray.

Sabes, Ray? Me siento tan seguro entre tus brazos… me amas también, Ray?

Shhh, no llores más… y no hablemos más sobre eso… no me gusta verte triste así.

Takao miró a los ambarinos ojos del neko. En el fondo percibió un destello, una chispa nueva brillando en él! Un día tendría su oportunidad.

Secándole las lágrimas, ayudó a Takao a levantarse. No podía darle ninguna respuesta porque la situación era nueva para él.

Lo que te pido es que continuemos siendo amigos, Takao. Queda como siempre estuvo, de acuerdo?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se dirigieron juntos nuevamente a la sala.

Pasaron casi dos semanas, y Ray no le daba ninguna respuesta a Takao. Ya estaba quedando impaciente con tantas vueltas, y decidió actuar por cuenta propia; estaba esperando una ocasión para encontrarlo solo.

El momento más propicio ocurrió cuando Ray fue al lavabo, que quedaba detrás de una alta pared. El corredor estaba desierto, pues la mayoría de los alumnos salieron, solamente debía seguirle hasta allá.

Ray estaba lavándose las manos cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, intentó adivinar quién sería.

Giró lentamente la cabeza, y vio a Takao abrazándole, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillando voluptuosamente.

Ignoro qué piensas, Takao, pero yo…

Cállate, Ray! Hoy serás mío, solamente mío.

Qué dices?

Takao le acariciaba con las manos ávidamente, queriendo sentirse lo más cerca posible de Ray. Le desabotonó la camisa y pasaba su mano continuamente por su pecho.

Es inútil que te resistas, Ray. Eres mío, y de nadie más.

Bajó las manos en dirección a la entrepierna. Un calor tremendo ahogaba a Ray, quería huir, pero no conseguía moverse de su lugar. Sensaciones dementes hacían presa de él, no conseguía librarse.

Aún no me has dicho si me amas. Caso no me ames, aprenderás.

Le besó el cuello con sus finos labios, luego su espalda y pecho, estaba temblando por la locura de sus acciones. Ray estaba recostado por el lavabo, los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes trabados. Una parte de él decía "huye!" y la otra "quédate!".

Lo que haré ahora, Ray, es la mejor forma de decirte cuánto te amo.

Le bajó suavemente los pantalones, y sus besos fueron bajando al mismo tiempo, llegaban cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna. Iba a besarle… en esa parte?

No! – gritó Ray, apartándose bruscamente.

Qué pasó? Te estaba gustando, y ahora…

Has llegado muy lejos, Takao – dijo Ray subiéndose nuevamente los pantalones – te permití satisfacer tu deseo, pero no pondrás tu mano ni mucho menos tus labios en esa parte.

Por qué no? Estábamos yendo tan bien… estás enojado conmigo, Ray?…te estoy hablando a ti, Ray… Ray…

Sin mirar más dio vuelta e intentó ir, pero Takao lo acorraló.

Puedes estar odiándome, Ray, pero no iré a casa sin llevarme el gusto de tus labios…

Lo besó con violencia, quería dejarle algo de su pasión impregnado en Ray, para que no lo olvide, para que venga en sus brazos. Por la forma en que fue correspondido, supo que no todo estaba perdido; comprendió que necesitaban más tiempo para que las cosas sucedieran.

Antes de irte déjame decirte una cosa: esa mirada penetrante que tienes es capaz de derretir a cualquiera.

Gracias, Taka-chan.

"Taka-chan?" pensó Takao, "de dónde sacó eso? Es lo de menos. Suena tan… tierno!"

Perdóname si estuve muy atrevido, es que no pude contenerme.

No te preocupes. Está todo bien ahora. Solamente debes dar tiempo al tiempo.

Siempre supe que ibas a entender.

Ahora cada uno irá por su lado, y mañana será un nuevo día.

Haremos así, Ray… pero mañana será mucho mejor – sonrió maliciosamente.

Estaba fuera de alcance corregirle a Takao. O se alejaba, o sucumbía a sus deseos. La segunda opción era la más arriesgada, pero el tren ya estaba andando y lo único que le restaba era seguirle la marcha.

Mientras iba a su casa, Ray pensaba: "Cuántas veces enumeré las cualidades que me gustan en Takao?". Intentó contarlos. Le gustaba su sonrisa franca, sus finos labios (ahora más que nunca), su piel cálida que ardía cuando estaba en contacto con la suya, sus delicadas manos, que eran al mismo tiempo audaces y reconfortantes, además era dueño de un cuerpo bien proporcionado y un rostro como solamente un ser angelical podría poseerlo.

Muchas veces estaba triste, y él le levantaba el ánimo, regalándole una luminosa sonrisa. Decía palabras de aliento que lo hacían volver a reír.

Acostado en su cama, Takao estaba meditando en todo lo que hizo hoy. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber actuado así, pero no existía otra forma. Recordó como Ray se estremecía cuando le pasaba las manos por todo el cuerpo. Cada milímetro de su ser estaba bajo su dominio, y lo mejor de todo era que no le obligó nada.

Hoy lo poseyó recostado en el lavabo, mañana podría estar acostado allí, junto a él, en esa cama que por mucho tiempo lo esperó. Solamente pensar que estaría un día a su lado, pudiendo tocarle y sintiendo su tibio aliento en el cuello, lo estremecía agradablemente.

No era el mismo de ayer, de la semana pasada, del mes pasado… apenas una fracción de su deseo fue saciado, ahora pensaba con claridad, antes vivía con la cabeza ocupada en cómo sería besarle a Ray, pasaba horas enteras con la mente nublada, si alguien se le dirigía contestaba con un "qué?" tan áspero, como si le hubieran despertado de un sueño maravilloso.

A la salida de una de las clases, Takao le invitó:

Por qué no vas a casa para que estudiemos un poco? Necesito que me ayudes en determinadas cosas, no estoy entendiendo casi nada.

Ray accedió, no vio ninguna intención mala por parte de Taka-chan ( desde aquella vez le llamaba Taka-chan, los otros envidiaban cómo la intimidad entre ellos crecía). Acordaron que irían juntos.

Pensaba que no ocurriría nada ya que Takao no demostró más ninguna acción provocativa contra él. Pero en el interior del peliazul bullían muchos planes.

Al llegar a la casa, la madre de Takao estaba en la puerta, a punto de salir.

Madre, quiero presentarte a Ray, un compañero de la escuela.

Ah! entonces este es el famoso Ray, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Gracias, señora, pero… por qué famoso?

Takao habla de ti día y noche. Parece que son grandes amigos, no es así?

Pues… así es – dijo, poniéndose rojo.

Saldré por un rato, pero volveré antes de la cena. Por lo tanto, pónganse cómodos donde quieran.

Tan pronto entraron, Takao se encargó de trancar la puerta. Estaban solos nuevamente, no iba a perder la oportunidad.

Vayamos a mi habitación – sugirió.

Pero para estudiar, verdad?

Obvio! Qué piensas?

Nada, Taka-chan.

En la habitación una gran mesa con sillas ocupaba el espacio, y en un rincón la cama, la misma donde Takao tantas noches durmió con Ray en el pensamiento y donde derramó lágrimas al ver que no pasó de un sueño.

Hoy haría de él lo que quisiera, no se zafaría tan fácilmente.

En los siguientes 30 minutos, Ray estuvo explicando en voz alta, y Takao se concentraba en el cuello de Ray. "Ha de ser delicioso besarlo allí" pensaba.

La regla dice que la hipotenusa al cuadrado es igual a la suma de los catetos…

Dejemos un poco de lado a la hipotenusa y los catetos, Ray. Vamos a ocuparnos de nosotros.

Como así?

Se le acercó por atrás y le susurró:

Hoy haremos lo que tú y yo queremos hace tiempo.

Al sentir el tibio y perfumado aliento de Takao en su cuello y escucharle hablar así, en un tono lujurioso, lo dejaba fuera de sí, quedaba hipnotizado, dominado.

Qué haremos?

Por tu parte, solamente quiero que disfrutes.

Se sentó en su regazo, y comenzó a besarle con delicadeza, deseaba sentir intensamente el contacto de los labios de Ray con los suyos; le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de las ropas, poseía una piel fina y cálida.

Ray ahora deseaba a Takao con furor. No entendía el motivo por el cual no se le hubo entregado antes, siendo él una persona tan buena y un amante excepcional. Puso las manos sobre las caderas de su Takao, lo estrechaba con resolución.

Sin desprenderse del candente beso al cual estaban unidos, Takao comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, deseaba avanzar sobre el cuerpo de Ray a cualquier precio.

Fue bajando hasta concentrarse en su cuello, que parecía exhalar un ligero aroma que enloquecía a Takao; continuó en dirección al pecho, besaba y succionaba tiernamente toda esa parte, por lo que Ray ya empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente.

Ray sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban, quedó débil a punto de derrumbarse, como si alguna sustancia lo dejara relajado, pero despierto a las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Ahora me dejarás terminar aquello que no me dejaste hacer en el baño de la escuela – repuso Takao sonriente.

Pues… hazlo.

De un tirón le sacó los pantalones y jugueteaba atrevidamente con su lengua en la entrepierna de Ray, que gemía y se contorcía de placer.

Ray, eres más delicioso de lo que yo imaginaba.

Oh, Taka-chan, por favor, no pares… no pares…

Pero contra su voluntad, Takao paró.

Ahora me toca a mí que me des algo de placer.

Se acostó encima de Ray y, abriéndole delicadamente las piernas, comenzó a introducirse en su cuerpo. Una mezcla de dolor y placer se apoderó de Ray, soltaba gritos entrecortados por los jadeos que no le permitían casi respirar, y arañaba con fuerza la espalda de Takao, mientras murmuraba con voz desvanecida: "Taka-chan… me estás… lastimando…".

Una pequeña lágrima humedeció su mejilla. Takao le secó el rostro y le dijo:

Relájate, mi querido neko, así será más bueno para nosotros dos. Solamente quiero que confíes en mí.

Obedeciendo a estas órdenes, Ray comenzó a entrar en el rítmico vaivén que le era impuesto. Algo como oleadas de placer corrían por todo su cuerpo, le erizaban los pelos, miraba con sus resplandecientes ojos amarillos al peliazul, sonriéndole. Las sensaciones mudaban a cada momento, Ray iba quedando más sonrojado por el esfuerzo; la temperatura en ambos subía, gotas de sudor perlaba la frente de ellos.

En minutos todo quedó consumado.

Estaban exhaustos, ninguno siquiera hacía esfuerzo para levantarse. Ray quedó acurrucado en la cama, casi dormitando, mientras Takao le acariciaba los cabellos, negros como azabache.

Sabes, Ray? Nunca tuve una experiencia tan intensa como hoy.

Ah, sí? – contestó Ray con voz adormilada – pues yo tampoco. Aunque deberías ser menos brusco en tus movimientos.

Oh! Entonces… no te ha gustado?

Claro que estuvo bueno, pero tienes que ser más despacioso. Me lastimaste y casi me has hecho llorar.

Discúlpame, Ray y… me perdonarías si te diera un beso?

Perdonaría cualquier cosa para sentir tu boca junto a la mía.

Esa fue una tarde de verano, cálida como tantas otras, pero no para estos dos jóvenes que se amaban y se correspondían. Denominaron Amor de Verano, pues era brillante, cálido, despejado… pero que algún día pasaría, como las estaciones, y solamente a ellos les tocaba llevarlo enfrente mientras existiera.

Así como el verano pasa para dar lugar al otoño, ocurrió con Ray y Takao. Ray tuvo que regresar a su aldea natal, nuevamente se mudaría.

La despedida fue algo incómoda, no sabían qué decirse en ese momento, solamente estaban algo triste porque se separarían.

Ray – dijo Takao, poniéndole una mano sobre su rostro – es una pena que vayas tan lejos de mí…solamente no quisiera que me olvides.

Como te olvidaría? Me has hecho descubrir lo que es la confianza… y el amor.

Buscando en sus bolsillos, Takao sacó un sobre cerrado, y le extendió a Ray.

Este sobre lo abrirás solamente después de haberte subido al avión.

Está bien, Taka-chan, nunca, nunca te olvidaré.

Takao sonrió tristemente.

No prometas cosas que talvez no los cumplas, Ray. Quizás conozcas a alguien mejor que yo, y así… pasaré a ser un recuerdo más tuyo.

Eso es imposible! No ocurrirá tal cosa.

Quien sabe, Ray… quien sabe…

Se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron. Trataron de evitar llorar en ese momento.

Vete, Ray. Ya ha llegado el avión.

Adiós, Taka-chan.

Al subir al avión, Ray no esperó un segundo para abrir el sobre que le dio Takao. Adentro encontró una fotografía suya, sonriente como siempre, y además un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Lo abrió, parecían versos.

Unidos en un abrazo profundo

Quisiera yo permanecer junto a ti

Pero tu, mi neko, deberás recorrer el mundo

Y dejarme de lado a mí

Un cariño como el nuestro no hay semejante

En todas partes irás, sin rumbo, errante

Buscarás por mucho tiempo, sin encontrar

Un amor tan grande como el que te pude dar.

T. H.

Por los cielos! De eso todo ya pasaron casi dos años, y aún no lo olvidaba. Cumplió con su promesa, y hoy iría junto a él para nuevamente…

Despierta, niño precioso.

Qué?

Ya hemos llegado a Tokio – le dijo un muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado, que vio a Ray dormirse desde que salieron de Pekín y que no escondía su interés por él – necesitas ayuda?

No, gracias – contestó Ray, escabulléndose lo más pronto posible.

Al bajar, encontró a Takao esperándole. La misma sonrisa de siempre, no había mudado nada.

Se abrazaron sin decir palabra. Los ojos azul plomizo de Takao intentaron adivinar en qué pensaba Ray.

Parece que estuviste remontando el pasado, no es así?

Para decirte la verdad, me pasé el viaje entero recordando aquel verano.

También tú? Cuando supe que ibas a venir no dejé de pensar en eso, y te tengo una propuesta.

Cuál?

Iremos repetir aquella tarde de verano. Quieres?

Más que nunca, Taka-chan… más que nunca…

(FIN)


End file.
